


Un amor olvidado

by Gudea



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gudea/pseuds/Gudea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wholock. John está destrozado tras la muerte de Sherlock, tal vez el Doctor le ayude a mantenerse ocupado hasta que Sherlock vuelva.<br/>Sin embargo, nadie sabe cómo reaccionará John cuando se entere de toda la verdad.<br/>Éste es un fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Tanto Sherlock como John fueron creados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle hace muchos, muchos años. La BBC y Moffat los han recreado y adaptado al siglo XXI (diría que de forma... ¡Brillante!). Por desgracia, el Doctor tampoco es mío, aunque sueño con tener una cabina de policía azul en el salón de mi casa.
> 
> Como siempre, agradecer a **DraculaN666** , mi beta-reader, sus comentarios cuando lee un capítulo. Ella ya sabe cuánto me ayuda a encauzar mis ideas y no perderme en el tiempo, el espacio y las dimensiones relativas pero no está de más recordárselo y agradecérselo.

**El Doctor**

John se sentía incapaz de volver a Baker Street. Durante aquel tiempo en el que Sherlock y él había vivido allí había terminado convirtiéndose en su hogar, pero ahora era sólo un lugar vacío en el que no podía dejar de recordar a su compañero, su mejor amigo, el hombre que había puesto su vida patas arriba desde que los habían presentado en aquel laboratorio de St. Bart's.

Mycroft seguía insistiendo en que pasase a recoger sus cosas, para que la señora Hudson pudiese disponer del apartamento libremente, pero habían pasado semanas desde el entierro y él continuaba resistiéndose a hacerlo. No se sentía con fuerzas para ver de nuevo las cosas de Sherlock o para no verlas en su sitio, no sabía qué era peor. Eso le recordaría con más fuerza que jamás volvería a estar con él, a charlar con él, a correr tras él por todo Londres persiguiendo criminales.

Sin embargo, una llamada de la señora Hudson había conseguido lo que no lograba el mayor de los Holmes con todo su poder e influencia.

—John, querido, necesito que pases a recoger tus cosas —le dijo ella suavemente mientras tomaban un té—. Tenemos que seguir adelante y yo no puedo hacerlo si sigo viendo cada día vuestras cosas en el piso. Por favor.

—No se preocupe, iré en cuanto me sea posible. —Por mucho que a él le doliese entrar allí no podía permitir que la señora Hudson siguiera pasándolo mal sin hacer nada.

—Aunque ya no vivas allí, podemos seguir viéndonos —dijo al despedirse—. Sabes que eres como un hijo para mí.

—Los dos lo éramos.

—Tú lo sigues siendo.

—Iré en cuanto pueda, se lo prometo.

oOo

Demorarlo más no iba a hacerlo más fácil, así que una semana después avisó a Mycroft, que prometió enviar una pequeña furgoneta para ayudarle con la mudanza. Cuando llegó al 221B de Baker Street se paró un momento ante la puerta, armándose de valor para entrar. La señora Hudson le estaba esperando y le abrió antes de que llamara.

—Buenos días —saludó John.

—Pasa, por favor. —Le saludó acariciando suavemente su mejilla—. ¿Necesitas que te ayude o prefieres subir solo?

—Prefiero no subir, pero como no tengo otra opción, lo haré yo solo.

—Si necesitas algo estaré abajo. —La señora Hudson le abrazó, intentando darle ánimos.

—Gracias.

Comenzó a subir lentamente los escalones. Sus pies parecían de plomo. Cuando se encontró ante la puerta de la cocina sintió como si un puño se hubiese metido en su pecho y estrujara su corazón. Extendió la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, todavía dudando, cogió aire, abrió y dio un paso hacia el interior.

Recorrió toda la cocina de un vistazo, casi no recordaba cuándo la había visto por última vez sin ningún experimento sobre la mesa o la encimera. Su mirada se volvió hacia la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock agradeciendo que permaneciese cerrada.

Finalmente, se movió hacia la sala, sobre la chimenea seguía la calavera junto con todos los cachivaches que había ido acumulando allí Sherlock. Mycroft no había recogido nada. Se dirigió hacia allí, sacando fuerzas de donde no las había. Giró la cara para ver en la pared la familiar sonrisa amarilla que tanto había criticado y se quedó de piedra.

—¡Pero qué demonios...! —exclamó sorprendido—. ¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí?

—Soy el Doctor.

—¿Qué Doctor?

—"Qué" no, "EL" Doctor.

—¿El doctor qué?

—No "qué", sólo "el".

—¿Pero qué "el" doctor?

—Sólo el Doctor.

—¡BASTA! ¡Como sea! —John atajó ese diálogo de idiotas—. ¿Qué hace aquí y cómo ha metido una cabina de policía en mi sala de estar?

—No es una cabina de policía, es una nave y puede llamarla TARDIS, seguro que a ella no le importa, sobre todo si opina que es sexy.

—¿Quién es sexy?

—La TARDIS.

—Pero es una nave, no puede ser sexy.

—Que no le oiga ella, es muy sensible.

—¿Sexy? ¿Sensible? —John empezaba a creer que se había dormido y estaba soñando algo realmente absurdo—. De un momento a otro aparecerá el Sombrerero loco.

—No, él no vive en esta dimensión.

—Definitivamente, no es un sueño, es una pesadilla.

—No, no es un sueño. ¿Quiere que le pellizque?

—No, no es necesario. Sólo quiero que me diga cómo ha llegado aquí esa cabin… esa nave.

—Oh, ¿no le he dicho que es una nave que se mueve en el tiempo, el espacio y las dimensiones relativas?

—No, no me lo ha dicho —masculló John—. Como si eso me aclarase algo.

—Resumiendo: yo soy el Doctor, ésta es la TARDIS, una nave que viaja en el tiempo y en el espacio (que es sexy y sensible), y hemos venido a buscarle porque necesitamos su ayuda, doctor Watson.

—¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para qué?

—Es una emergencia y necesitamos un doctor.

—¡Pero usted es doctor!

—No ese tipo de doctor.

—Hay muchos doctores en el mundo, ¿por qué yo? ¿Qué tipo de emergencia?

—Es una emergencia cósmica y creo que es el único doctor que podría ayudarnos.

—No le conozco de nada, ¿por qué habría de creerle?

El Doctor le tendió la mano y le miró a los ojos.

—Confía en mí, soy el Doctor —dijo tuteándolo.

—No sé si…

John dudó, no conocía a ese tipo de nada, había aparecido en su casa, rectificó, _en la casa de la señora Hudson_ , sin avisar, había metido una cabina de policía que afirmaba que era una nave que viajaba en el tiempo y le proponía que se fuera con él. Una verdadera locura y él no era hombre de hacer locuras. Bueno, sólo cuando Sherlock era el que le inducía a ello.

Si se paraba a pensarlo, en ese momento no sentía que nada le retuviese en Londres, nadie de quien preocuparse, nada que perder… Tal vez en otra ocasión lo habría considerado una huida, ahora le parecía que podría ser la manera de seguir adelante.

—Está bien —dijo—. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Ahora mismo, si quieres —respondió el Doctor señalando hacia la TARDIS.

John se acercó a la TARDIS con precaución, como si fuese a explotar. La rodeó lentamente, sin comprender cómo aquello podía ser una máquina del tiempo o una nave del tiempo y el espacio y las dimensiones como afirmaba aquel personaje tan raro, pero si conseguía alejarle de allí, como si era la cabina del Superagente 86.

—¿Estaremos mucho tiempo fuera? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirar la nave.

—Sólo lo necesario.

—¿Hace falta que me lleve algo?

—Mis acompañantes suelen viajar ligeros de equipaje, pero si crees que vas a necesitar algo aparte de tu instrumental médico, puedes cogerlo.

John dio una ojeada a la sala. Todo allí le traía demasiados recuerdos, si deseaba seguir con su vida, no era lo más indicado llevárselos, así que decidió no coger nada.

—No, no necesito nada. ¿Nos vamos?

—Adelante —respondió acercándose a la TARDIS.

El Doctor abrió la puerta de la extraña cabina azul e invitó a John a pasar. Él se acercó, curioso, y echó un vistazo al interior. Entró, volvió a salir con cara de sorpresa, rodeó la cabina, volvió a entrar, salió de nuevo.

—Pero… —comenzó a decir mirando al Doctor—, ¿es más grande por dentro que por fuera? ¿Cómo es posible?

—¿Crees que es una nave que viaja en el tiempo y en el espacio y te extraña que sea más grande por dentro que por fuera?

Oh, qué bien, en la vida de John se acababa de colar otro "genio" dispuesto a darle lecciones cuando, según él, "señalase lo obvio".

—Lo que creo es que tengo un imán para determinado tipo de personas —dijo meneando la cabeza.

—¿Qué tipo de personas?

—Nada, cosas mías. ¿Nos vamos ya?

— _Allons-y_ , John —gritó alegremente el Doctor.

oOo

La TARDIS empezó a traquetear y hacer ruidos extraños cuando el Doctor la puso en marcha. John, por si acaso, se sujetó la barandilla que rodeaba aquel extraño cuadro de mandos y empezaba a arrepentirse de haber accedido a hacer aquel viajecito.

—¿Esto es normal? —gritó intentando hacerse oír por encima del estrépito.

—Sí, es una TARDIS un poco temperamental.

—Suena como… No sé, como si algo se hubiera quedado atascado.

—Oh, no te preocupes, a mí me gusta así.

—Bien, no es normal pero te gusta así. —John empezaba a plantearse algunas preguntas sobre la salud mental de aquel hombre y tal vez debería pedirle que le llevase de vuelta.

—Tranquilo, lo tengo todo controlado.

Observó al Doctor moviéndose de un lado a otro, apretando un botón, tirando de una palanca, rodeando el cuadro de mandos para golpear en medio de una maraña de cables, sin inmutarse ante el ruido que hacía su nave y que a cualquier otro le hubiese sugerido la palabra AVERÍA en grandes letras luminosas.

Le veía sonreír, lleno de vida, reflejando la ilusión de un niño ante cualquier cosa inesperada, pero John también podía ver que tenía los ojos de un anciano que ha visto ya muchas cosas, no todas alegres. Tal vez era cierto que podía confiar en él, de todas formas, ya no tenía nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó, cambiando de tema.

—¿Adónde quieres ir?

John lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Pero no me dijiste que había una emergencia y que necesitabas mi ayuda?

—Sí, claro. Preguntaba sólo por ser amable, te veo un poco alterado.

—Si la TARDIS dejara de hacer ese ruido raro, tal vez no estaría tan alterado.

—Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás.

—Haré lo que pueda. Y ahora, ¿adónde me llevas?

—A Francia.

—Oh, bien, tenía ganas de visitar el país.

—¿Te he comentado que es la Francia del siglo XI?

—No, tal vez se te ha pasado ese "pequeño" detalle. —Este hombre era realmente desconcertante— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer allí?

—Evitar que cambie el futuro.

—Creo que voy a necesitar más datos.

—Ah, sí. Es sencillo. Nos vamos a Francia, más concretamente a la desembocadura del Somme a evitar la muerte de Guillermo el Conquistador para que pueda convertirse realmente en "el Conquistador".

—Suena peligroso, pero sobre todo raro —comentó John sorprendido—, y peligroso, no sé si lo he dicho. Esa gente llevaba espadas y hachas.

—Tranquilo, vas a salvar al futuro rey de Inglaterra, no te ocurrirá nada.

¿Era duda eso que se oía en la voz del Doctor?

—¡Francia medieval, allá voy! —exclamó John con más entusiasmo del que realmente sentía.

oOo

Cuando llegaron, John miraba al Doctor con expectación, en su mano se podía apreciar el tic que le afectaba cada vez que se encontraba nervioso, cualquiera que no le conociese pensaría que si no abrían pronto esa puerta empezaría a dar saltitos de impaciencia, como un crío ante el árbol la mañana de Navidad.

No tenía ni idea de lo que se podía encontrar allí ni para qué era necesaria exactamente su presencia, pero sonaba emocionante lo de visitar Francia en el siglo XI. Tal vez era un poquito más radical que el "cambio de aires" que todo el mundo le recomendaba para superar la muerte de Sherlock, pero no iba a ponerle pegas a semejante ofrecimiento.

—Bienvenido al siglo XI —dijo el Doctor.

—¿Tú ya has estado aquí?

—Sí y no, ya sabes, el tiempo, el espacio, la continuidad… Un pequeño cambio, por insignificante que sea y ya no es el mismo tiempo, entonces se puede decir que aunque haya estado en ese momento y en ese lugar, ya no es el momento en el que yo estuve. Y claro, si tenemos todo esto en cuenta…

—Sí, sí, bien, entiendo —interrumpió John, que no estaba seguro de entenderlo pero que tratando con Sherlock se había vuelto un experto en manejar este tipo de situaciones—. ¿Podemos salir ya? Ya sabes, el tiempo, el espacio, la emoción…

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió el Doctor abriendo la puerta.

John se asomó cauteloso. Ante él se hallaban la desembocadura del río Somme y la bahía; al otro lado del agua se extendía una zona de marismas. Grupos de gaviotas picoteaban entre los charcos que la marea había dejado en la arena al retirarse. El viento se movía sobre los matorrales que surgían aislados. Los ojos de John vagaban de un lado a otro y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Salió de la cabina y giró sobre sí mismo. Respiró profundamente, parecía que así quisiera absorber todo lo que sus ojos habían visto. El aire olía a sal, a mar, a plantas, a nada que hubiese olido antes, en cierto modo, a limpio, completamente distinto a lo que había dejado atrás, olía a calma. La sonrisa en sus labios se hizo más amplia.

A lo lejos, se podía ver lo que parecía un pueblo o tal vez una ciudad pequeña.

—Hemos aterrizado muy lejos, ¿no? —dijo volviéndose hacia el Doctor.

—No me pareció buena idea que una cabina de policía del siglo XX apareciese en medio de una ciudad del siglo XI.

—Imagino que debemos caminar hasta el pueblo —comentó John señalando en la dirección en la que se veían las casas.

—Seguro que encontramos algún medio de transporte.

—¿Es necesario que nos cambiemos? ¿Que nos pongamos algo más... medieval?

—No, el camuflaje de la TARDIS hace que no llamemos la atención.

—Oh, perfecto, me sentiría un poco ridículo con calzas o lo que sea que lleven ahora.

—También nos permite entender el francés de la época y que nos entiendan.

—Menos mal. El francés que aprendí en la escuela está un poco oxidado y no creo que suene muy medieval.

El Doctor se limitó a mirarle con una sonrisa.

—Mientras caminamos me puedes dar algún detalle más de lo que ha ocurrido —continuó—, así sabré a lo que tengo que enfrentarme.

—De acuerdo. No olvides tu instrumental médico.

_Continuará..._


	2. Los galenos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Doctor se lleva a John al siglo XI para que le ayude con una emergencia, toda una nueva experiencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Tanto Sherlock como John fueron creados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle hace muchos, muchos años. La BBC y Moffat los han recreado y adaptado al siglo XXI (diría que de forma... ¡Brillante!). Por desgracia, el Doctor tampoco es mío, aunque sueño con tener una cabina de policía azul en el salón de mi casa.
> 
> Como siempre, agradecer a **DraculaN666** , mi beta-reader, sus comentarios cuando lee un capítulo. Ella ya sabe cuánto me ayuda a encauzar mis ideas y no perderme en el tiempo, el espacio y las dimensiones relativas pero no está de más recordárselo y agradecérselo.
> 
> * * *

**Los galenos**

Mientras se dirigían hacia el pueblo John no paraba de mirarlo todo con curiosidad. El camino de tierra, lleno de baches y rodadas de carros, los pequeños campos de cultivo que se extendían en dirección contraria al río; había visto cientos de paisajes así pero, de alguna manera, aquél resultaba diferente. Tal vez era él quien lo estaba mirando con otros ojos, pero lo sentía distinto.

El Doctor, a su lado, le iba explicando por qué lo había llevado allí.

—Alguien está alterando esta línea temporal. Siempre, en todas las otras líneas que he visitado, el duque de Normandía invade Inglaterra y vence en Hastings. En ésta, alguien está interfiriendo y Guillermo ha estado al borde de la muerte en, al menos, cuatro ocasiones antes de la invasión. Ésta sería la quinta.

John le escuchaba con atención, asimilando la información que recibía para determinar su papel en este asunto.

—Pero si en todas las líneas temporales Guillermo conquistaba Inglaterra —argumentó—, ese alguien que interfiere en ésta no tiene nada específicamente en su contra. Lo utiliza para modificar un hecho en el futuro en el que sí tiene especial interés, ¿no?

—Efectivamente.

—¿Has descubierto qué hecho es?

—Tengo una teoría —contestó el Doctor sin dar más datos.

—Que es… —dijo John moviendo las manos, animando al Doctor a seguir.

—Necesito confirmarla. Cambian muchas cosas en función de cuándo y cómo muera.

¡Bien! Otro con teorías, misterios y confirmaciones. John se sentía como un imán, definitivamente un imán.

—Pero tiene que haber algo en común —insistió John. Si no se había dado por vencido con Sherlock, tampoco iba a hacerlo ahora—. En cada caso cambiarán infinidad de cosas, pero tiene que haber al menos algún hecho, siempre el mismo, que cambie una y otra vez de la misma manera.

—Lo hay, pero me resulta tan extraño que creo que estoy en un error —confesó el Doctor—. Tiene que haber algo más que se me está pasando.

—¿Por qué te resulta extraño?

—Porque no puedo evitar pensar que es un ataque contra mí.

—¿No tienes enemigos?

—Bastantes, la verdad, pero pocos con capacidad para hacer esto.

—Pues tendrás que empezar a centrarte en los que tienen la capacidad y las ganas de hacer esto, porque alguien me dijo en una ocasión que "una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad".

—Puede que ese alguien tuviera razón —concedió el Doctor.

—Solía tener razón. —En la cara de John apareció una sonrisa triste—. No siempre, como él pensaba, pero solía tenerla.

—¿Alguien a quien apreciabas?

—Mi mejor amigo, creo.

—¿Crees?

—Sí, bueno, cosas mías. —John no conocía lo suficiente a este hombre como para hablarle de su vida con Sherlock.

El Doctor no pudo evitar recordar a Rose. Comprendía a John y sabía lo que le había ocurrido con Sherlock; a la larga acabas asumiendo la pérdida, pero duele, siempre duele.

oOo

A lo lejos sólo habían podido distinguir el perfil de algunas casas, un muro que rodeaba el pueblo y lo que parecía la iglesia o un monasterio. A medida que se acercaban se podía ver cómo tras los edificios se extendía un mar de tiendas y otras construcciones provisionales: el ejército de Guillermo de Normandía que se había reunido allí a la espera de poder cruzar el Canal.

Cuanto más cerca estaban mayor era el hedor; el olor a mar, campos de labranza y aire limpio que les había saludado al llegar era sustituido por un tufo a hacinamiento, suciedad e incluso enfermedad.

—¡Y yo me quejo del olor del Támesis! —exclamó John—. ¿Qué le ocurre exactamente al duque y cómo vamos a solucionarlo?

—Está enfermo y los médicos que le tratan no saben qué hacer. Temen que muera.

—Y si muere, no hay conquista de Inglaterra. Supongo que es una enfermedad que yo soy capaz de diagnosticar y tratar incluso en el siglo XI.

—Sí, creo que puedes curar al duque.

—¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta él?

—Yo me ocupo de eso, tú sólo sígueme la corriente.

oOo

A medida que se acercaban al campamento se cruzaban con más gente que entraba y salía, a pie o en sus carros, llevando alimentos, armas y todo lo que se necesitaba para la conquista. Rodeando el campamento había improvisados campos de entrenamiento donde practicaban los arqueros y los soldados de infantería probaban su destreza con las armas.

Sin embargo, el ambiente general no se parecía en nada a la excitación que se podía esperar antes de iniciar una batalla. John había participado en diversas campañas y le extrañaba lo que veía; por todas partes se encontraban corrillos de gente con caras desanimadas que comentaban los últimos rumores sobre la salud del duque en lugar de plantearse lo que ocurriría una vez que cruzasen el Canal.

Se adentraron en el campamento, esquivando las hogueras y los refugios de soldados y mercenarios. John miraba a un lado y otro sin perderse detalle. La basura acumulada cerca de las tiendas explicaba el hedor que había notado al acercarse. Cada grupo de tiendas parecía tener una hoguera común en la que cocinaban y se calentaban sus ocupantes, pero no localizaba ningún tipo de instalaciones médicas ni sanitarias, algo que como médico y exsoldado había buscado instintivamente.

Poco a poco se iban acercando al centro del campamento y se notaba la diferencia: las tiendas eran más grandes, estaban menos hacinadas y había una mayor organización, la basura no se acumulaba y la disciplina era mayor. La gente empezaba a lanzarles miradas suspicaces, no era normal que dos desconocidos deambulasen por esa parte del campamento y los guardias de los caballeros que se alojaban allí comenzaban a acercarse a ellos.

—¿Quiénes son y qué hacen aquí? —preguntó un corpulento guardia, armado hasta los dientes y con aspecto de haber participado en numerosas batallas.

—Mi nombre es el Doctor —dijo sacando una especie de cartera de su bolsillo—. Somos dos reputados físicos, enviados desde la corte papal para atender al duque Guillermo.

Mientras decía esto mostraba la cartera abierta a los soldados que tenía enfrente. John le miraba sin comprender, en ese papel no había nada y los guardias lo miraban como si realmente estuviesen viendo algo.

—Eso parece el sello papal —confirmó el más corpulento de los guardias dirigiéndose al más joven—. De prisa, avisa al consejo del duque para que autoricen el paso de estos caballeros.

Los guardias les pidieron que esperasen a un lado y John aprovechó para interrogar al Doctor.

—¿Qué les has enseñado?

—Es papel psíquico. Ven lo que yo quiero que vean.

—¿Y qué querías que vieran en este caso?

—Una carta del Alejandro II en la que acreditaba que somos dos físicos de su corte enviados para ayudar a sanar al duque Guillermo.

John le miraba y no sabía si reír o llorar. El Doctor era un genio o un loco y esperaba que fuese lo primero, porque si era un loco no saldrían vivos de ésta.

oOo

John vio acercarse a un grupo de caballeros mucho mejor vestidos que cualquiera de los que habían visto hasta ese momento. Se dirigían hacia ellos siguiendo al soldado que antes había ido a informar al consejo del duque. La expresión malhumorada de sus caras no vaticinaba nada bueno y pensó nuevamente que haberse quedado en el siglo XXI era una magnífica opción.

—Este patán afirma que han llegado dos galenos de la corte papal —exclamó el que encabezaba la marcha—. Deseo verlos.

Las caras de los guardias se giraron bruscamente en dirección a John y al Doctor.

—Somos nosotros —dijo este último sin inmutarse.

—¿Podéis demostrarlo?

El Doctor mostró de nuevo el papel psíquico y el noble normando pareció sorprendido y algo amilanado. John no entendía nada de nada. Tal vez el guardia no supiera leer, pero los miembros del consejo ducal deberían saber hacerlo, al menos alguno de ellos.

—Mis disculpas, Doctor —comenzó el consejero—. Debemos tener mucho cuidado con quienes se acercan a nuestro señor.

—Es normal, vuestro deber es protegerlo.

—Los enviados de Su Santidad Alejandro II son siempre bien recibidos. Enseguida os llevarán ante el duque.

—Gracias, en realidad mi acompañante, Johannes de Hampshire, es el físico que se va a ocupar del duque —respondió el Doctor—. Yo soy sólo un observador.

Se volvió hacia John que se movía nervioso a su lado. "¿Johannes?" articuló el exmilitar en silencio.

—Su Santidad tiene gran confianza en sus habilidades y, en su deseo de ver restablecido al duque —continuó el Doctor ignorando sus gestos—, lo ha enviado para que se ocupe de su salud como si de la del mismo Pontífice se tratase.

El grupo de consejeros comenzó a murmurar nervioso, mirando insistentemente a John que no sabía dónde meterse. ¿Por qué la tierra no se abría cuando necesitaba que se lo tragarse?

—Yo… Sí… Estoy…El Papa…El duque... —No acertaba a articular una frase.

—Necesita ver al duque para valorar el alcance de su mal y si está en su mano sanarlo —atajó el Doctor, sacándolo del apuro—. ¿Podríais indicarnos el camino?

—Por supuesto, seguidnos.

Los consejeros se volvieron, acompañando a John y al Doctor en dirección al centro del campamento donde se encontraba la tienda del duque. Mientras caminaban, John se imaginaba mil posibles enfermedades que podría padecer Guillermo de Normandía. Tal vez pudiese emitir un diagnóstico acertado pero, ¿y si la cura no existía en el siglo XI?, ¿y si nada de lo que llevaba en su maletín podía salvarlo?

Con estos sombríos pensamientos siguió caminando hasta que tropezó con la persona que le precedía. Sin que él se diera cuenta habían llegado al centro del campamento y se habían detenido ante una tienda mucho más grande que el resto y de mayor calidad. Varios soldados estaban apostados en la entrada, controlando quién entraba y quién salía de la tienda.

oOo

—Mi Señor, estos son los dos enviados de Su Santidad, el físico está aquí para ayudaros a sanar —dijo uno de los consejeros tras hacer una reverencia ante el duque de Normandía.

John apenas podía verlo con la escasa luz que había en la tienda, pero desde donde él estaba parecía demacrado y el hedor resultaba casi insoportable. Hizo una torpe inclinación, esperando que le autorizasen a acercarse a su paciente.

—Aproximaos, por favor. —La voz del duque surgía débil entre el amontonamiento de mantas que lo cubrían—. Colocaos junto a la luz para que pueda veros mejor.

Ambos se acercaron, no sin cierta aprensión, temiendo que la enfermedad que padecía fuese contagiosa. Hicieron nuevamente una inclinación y esperaron pacientemente a que el duque terminara su escrutinio. Se podía apreciar que era un hombre robusto, pero reclinado entre los cojines y cubierto de mantas tenía un aire de fragilidad que daba idea de lo grave que se encontraba.

—Así que os envía el Papa.

—Así es, mi Señor —dijo John utilizando el mismo tratamiento que había usado el consejero.

—¿Podréis sanarme?

—No lo sé, primero debería examinaros para conocer vuestra enfermedad y luego os diré si está en mi mano curar vuestra dolencia.

—Dadle todo lo que necesite —ordenó Guillermo. A pesar de lo debilitado que estaba por la enfermedad, en la voz del duque se notaba que era un hombre acostumbrado a que sus órdenes se obedecieran inmediatamente.

—Necesito que pongan agua a hervir, que traigan ropa de cama limpia y que me respondáis a unas preguntas. —John también adoptaba un tono que no admitía réplicas cuando ejercía como médico y el duque le miró apreciativamente.

—Los médicos de la corte han aconsejado que no se le debe mover para no alterar los humores que producen la enfermedad —balbuceó el consejero—. No creo que debamos interrumpir su tratam...

—Ya habéis oído —atajó el duque de Normandía.

—Os ruego que me describáis vuestros síntomas, sin ocultar nada. ¿Cuándo comenzasteis a sentiros mal?

El duque comenzó a hablar, interrumpido de vez en cuando por las preguntas de John, que le escuchaba atentamente y tomaba algunas notas. Cuando terminó dio algunas instrucciones a los asistentes del duque con su mejor voz de capitán del ejército británico y le hizo una señal al Doctor para que le acompañase fuera.

—Por los síntomas es probable que padezca cólera o fiebre tifoidea —le dijo en voz baja para evitar que los curiosos que les rodeaban les escuchasen—. Vi numerosos casos de ambos entre la población afgana, pero necesitaría un análisis para confirmarlo y aquí no tengo el instrumental necesario.

—La TARDIS puede hacer los análisis que necesitas.

—¿La TARDIS lleva botiquín?

—No, pero te puedo conseguir lo que te haga falta.

—Hay antibióticos muy efectivos y en un paciente que nunca ha sido tratado con ellos serán mucho más efectivos.

—John… —El Doctor le miró a los ojos tristemente—. Necesito que le salves.

—¿Necesitas? ¿En algún momento me contarás cuál es el hecho que cambia una y otra vez con su muerte?

El Doctor se limitó a ignorar la pregunta. John no era un idiota y sabía que era muy importante evitar que sucediera lo que quiera que pasaba si el duque moría. Se conocían hace muy poco, pero tal vez con el tiempo le contaría lo que quería evitar a toda costa.

—Como quieras. Tomaré las muestras y haremos las pruebas. —John se volvió para entrar de nuevo en la tienda del duque—. Pero antes de nada voy a hacer que limpien y ventilen la tienda, sea una u otra enfermedad, estar encerrado así no le ayuda en absoluto.

El Doctor miró a John mientras se alejaba. Sonrió dulcemente. Entendía perfectamente por qué Sherlock sentía esa necesidad de protegerlo, pero le había cargado con una responsabilidad muy grande. Esperaba estar a la altura.

_Continuará..._


	3. Rose y Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces, hablar con un desconocido es más fácil que hacerlo con un amigo. A veces, todos necesitamos desahogarnos. A veces, la oscuridad invita a las confesiones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Tanto Sherlock como John fueron creados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle hace muchos, muchos años. La BBC y Moffat los han recreado y adaptado al siglo XXI (diría que de forma... ¡Brillante!). Por desgracia, el Doctor tampoco es mío, aunque sueño con tener una cabina de policía azul en el salón de mi casa.
> 
> Como siempre, agradecer a **DraculaN666** , mi beta-reader, sus comentarios cuando lee un capítulo. Ella ya sabe cuánto me ayuda a encauzar mis ideas y no perderme en el tiempo, el espacio y las dimensiones relativas pero no está de más recordárselo y agradecérselo.

**Rose**

Mientras la TARDIS procesaba las muestras que había tomado del duque, lo único que podían hacer era esperar, sentarse y esperar sin hacer nada, algo que ninguno de los dos deseaba. John salió y se sentó en la arena, sintiendo el silencio a su alrededor, roto sólo por el sonido del agua deslizándose, del viento que traía hasta él sonidos desconocidos. Se tumbó con las manos bajo la cabeza, mirando al cielo, el cielo más limpio que había visto en su vida, en el que empezaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas. Era hermoso.

Sus pensamientos se volvieron sombríos; de alguna manera, la excitación que había provocado la irrupción del Doctor en su vida le había forzado a arrinconar el dolor que sentía por haber perdido a su amigo, pero ahora esa excitación no estaba empujándolo. Frunció el ceño inconscientemente, la caída y el entierro volvieron a su mente junto con todo por lo que había pasado las últimas semanas. La rabia, el dolor, la apatía…

El Doctor se acercó y se tumbó a su lado, en silencio, contemplando también las estrellas. Su presencia era en cierto modo reconfortante.

—La conocí en Henrik's, donde trabajaba, cuando los maniquíes del sótano cobraron vida e intentaban atacarla —simplemente comenzó a hablar.

John no dijo nada, tan solo se quedó quieto a su lado, mirando el cielo estrellado y escuchando. Maniquíes que cobraban vida… curioso.

—La tienda terminó explotando y ella se quedó sin trabajo, en cierto modo era mi obligación buscarle otra ocupación.

Ambos sonrieron, pero era una sonrisa triste.

—Le propuse que me acompañase y accedió, aunque estaba muy preocupada por su madre y por Mickey, su novio. —En su voz se apreciaba claramente la nostalgia—. Luchamos contra los Daleks y los Cybermen, impedimos que los Sycorax se hicieran con la Tierra, vimos cómo moría el planeta y cómo nacían estrellas, intentó cambiar su pasado sin lograrlo, nos enfrentamos a androides, conocimos a la Reina Victoria, incluso convirtió en inmortal a Jack.

—¿Quién es Jack?

—El capitán Jack Harkness, un buen amigo. Vive en Cardiff, por si vas por allí alguna vez. Aunque... tal vez no puedas ni acercarte a saludar.

—Tus viajes con Rose suenan de lo más… ¿aventurero?

—Sí, lo pasábamos bien juntos.

—¿Por qué…? —John se interrumpió. Sentía curiosidad, pero también sentía que no debía preguntar por ella.

—Me salvó la vida y resucitó a Jack absorbiendo la energía del vórtice, mientras nos enfrentábamos a los Daleks —continuó el Doctor como si no hubiera oído a John—. Estuvo a punto de morir por ello.

Se le quebró ligeramente la voz. Durante unos minutos permanecieron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus recuerdos.

—Yo… yo extraje la energía que amenazaba con matarla —continuó después de un rato— tuve que darle un beso, y entonces fui yo el que morí. Bueno, ni fui yo exactamente ni morí exactamente.

—Ah.

—Los Señores del Tiempo, en determinadas circunstancias, nos regeneramos; aprovechamos esa energía para cambiar y, de alguna manera, somos el mismo, pero somos otro. Realmente no fui yo quien besó a Rose, ni fui yo quien murió, lo hizo el que yo era antes, pero en cierto modo sí que fui yo.

John giró ligeramente su cabeza para mirarlo. Se le veía tan triste que no podía ser sólo por ella; no acababa de comprenderlo, pero le parecía como si le estuviese hablando de una pérdida mucho más antigua, repetida una y otra vez. Y a la vez perder a esa chica, Rose, parecía que había sido mucho más duro que dejar atrás al resto de compañeros que habían pasado por su nave.

Continuaron en silencio, tanto tiempo que John llegó a pensar que al final el Doctor se había dormido.

—Una anomalía nos llevó a una Tierra paralela. —Casi le sorprendió que hablase de nuevo—. Allí conoció a su padre (no era realmente su padre, era su padre "paralelo"), luchamos contra los Cybermen, volvimos a este universo, pero finalmente Rose acabó engullida por la nada, y no pude hacer nada para retenerla, no pude salvarla.

—Así que ella también… se fue. —John imaginaba que al Doctor le costaría tanto reconocer la muerte de Rose como a él la de Sherlock.

—No, su padre la salvó en el último momento, pero están en ese mundo paralelo al que yo no puedo acceder.

—Mientras siga con vida, deberías mantener la esperanza… —John intentó darle ánimos.

—No, no puedo cruzar; y sé que ella está bien, con sus padres, con… con mi… con mi otro yo. Puede ser feliz.

John no tenía muy claro qué podía decir, así que el silencio se volvió a posar sobre ellos.

—Volví a verla —dijo finalmente el Doctor—, pero la última vez, después de salvar de nuevo el universo (es algo que se nos da realmente bien), tuve que dejarla ir. Nunca fui capaz de decirle lo que siento, pero mi otro yo sí y se lo dirá todas las veces que haga falta.

—¿Tu otro yo?

—Alguien que soy yo sin serlo, que tiene mis recuerdos y pensamientos, que siente por ella lo mismo que yo, pero que puede envejecer junto a ella y conseguir que sea feliz.

—¿Ella tiene algo que ver con lo que hacemos aquí?

El Doctor dudó.

—Sí, es lo que coincide una y otra vez cuando Guillermo muere.

—¿En qué sentido?

—No llega a nacer o no nos conocemos, incluso en una ocasión murió durante el ataque de los maniquíes —aclaró—. Y ya te he contado la de veces que hemos salvado juntos el universo, sin ella eso no habría sido posible.

—Así que Rose es clave para que salves el universo y que Guillermo conquiste Inglaterra es esencial para que Rose exista y salve contigo el universo.

—Exactamente.

—Pues no tengo otra opción que salvar al duque si quiero que el universo sobreviva.

—Gracias.

—¿La TARDIS tardará mucho en hacer los análisis? —Era un burdo intento de cambiar de tema.

—No creo que falte mucho, pero ya sabes que es algo temperamental. Creo que, aparte de determinar qué enfermedad padece, está intentando establecer cuál será el tratamiento más efectivo en el caso del duque.

—Si la TARDIS puede hacer esas pruebas y establecer el tratamiento, ¿para qué me has traído?

—Tu presencia era imprescindible, ya sabes, el factor humano. No hubiésemos podido acceder al duque sin ti.

John se incorporó hasta quedar apoyado en su codo y miró al Doctor a la cara.

—Pero fue tu papel psíquico el que nos facilitó la entrada.

—Sí, pero tú tenías que estar aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Para que el duque confiase en ti.

—Podía haber confiado en ti.

—Ha sido un favor.

—¿Un favor? ¿A quién?

—A un amigo.

—No me vas a explicar a quién, ¿verdad?

El Doctor no respondió, se limitó a mirar de nuevo hacia el cielo; había visto nacer o morir algunas de las estrellas que tenía ahora mismo ante sus ojos, algunas ni las recordaba. Resultaba hermoso, estuviese donde estuviese, allí estaban ellas, sus viejas conocidas.

 

**Sherlock**

John se tumbó de nuevo y reflexionó sobre lo que le había contado el Doctor. Apenas se conocían, pero a menudo era más fácil hablar con un desconocido: no sabía tus motivaciones, no conocía tus debilidades, no te iba a juzgar y, si lo hacía, daba igual, porque tal vez no volvieses a verlo.

Molly, Greg, incluso Sarah, le insistían para que hablase de sus sentimientos, de cómo se encontraba por lo ocurrido, que eso le aliviaría; pero ninguno parecía entender que no podía. Al menos no con ellos. Y tampoco con Ella, por mucho que fuese su terapeuta.

—Conocí a Sherlock en St. Bart's —comenzó en voz baja—, nos presentó mi amigo Mike. Acababa de volver de Afganistán y estaba recuperándome de una herida, sin una libra, pensando que tendría que irme de Londres y me propuso presentarme a un posible compañero de piso.

—¿Mal momento para conocerlo?

—Sí y no. Compartir gastos era la única manera de poder seguir en Londres —continuó—. En pocos minutos me diseccionó con una total falta de tacto, pero sin cometer ningún error. Me dejó completamente desconcertado y con ganas de darle un puñetazo (luego descubrí que a menudo tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo).

—Por lo que sé no eres el único que deseaba hacerlo.

—Podía resultar sumamente irritante. Asombroso, pero irritante —explicó, pasando por alto lo que significaba el comentario del Doctor—. Había gente, tal vez demasiada, que sacaba lo peor de él y se convertía en alguien a quien desearías ahogar una y otra vez.

—Suena justo como el compañero ideal...

John sonrió acordándose de las nulas habilidades sociales de Sherlock.

—Era un genio, pero un desastre, con la misma empatía que una patata. Tenía que estar pendiente de él para que no resultara hiriente con los demás, o no demasiado, para que no se olvidara de comer cuando estaba abstraído en un caso, para que no dejara restos humanos en la nevera…

John se sentó con los brazos sobre sus rodillas, mirando al suelo y respiró hondo.

—Y apareció Moriarty y poco a poco empezó a cambiar, capturarlo se convirtió en una obsesión. Y yo le fallé —se le quebró la voz—, me convertí en su debilidad, sabían que a través de mí le podían hacer daño.

—No creo que fueras una debilidad.

—Y luego todo se desmoronó. —Por las mejillas de John corrían lágrimas silenciosas—. No pude protegerlo, no confió en mí, sabe que yo era capaz de matar para protegerlo, pero no confió en mí. Podíamos haberlo arreglado, pero fue un cobarde y optó por lo más rápido. Tirarse de aquella azotea y dejarme solo, añorándolo cada segundo.

—Tal vez…

—No, tal vez nada —interrumpió con rabia—, podríamos haber buscado el origen de todas esas mentiras, porque todo lo que dijeron de él son mentiras, y limpiar su nombre y solucionarlo juntos. JUNTOS, ¿entiendes?

Por fin lo había dicho, todas esas semanas sin poder hablar de ello, y se lo había dicho a un extraño.

—Pero para él yo era un cero a la izquierda —escupió las palabras—, decía que me respetaba. ¡Sí, respeto! ¡Una mierda! El gran detective asesor lo solucionó a su modo, como lo hacía todo, a su modo... Y yo le vi caer y en mis sueños se repite esa caída una y otra vez.

—John, no creo que sea tan simple… —El Doctor posó la mano sobre su hombro y dio un ligero apretón.

Ninguno dijo nada más y poco a poco John sintió cómo su rabia comenzaba a calmarse, sólo quedaron las lágrimas que aún corrían por su rostro. Aflojó los puños que ni siquiera había notado que estaba apretando. El nudo que desde aquella tarde existía dentro de él parecía estar aflojándose lentamente. Quizás Molly y Greg tenían razón, necesitaba hablar con alguien y es posible que este tipo no se llamara el Doctor por nada.

—Gracias —murmuró John.

Un sonido proveniente de la TARDIS los sobresaltó a ambos.

—Parece que ha completado el análisis —dijo el Doctor poniéndose en pie.

John se secó la cara con las manos y se levantó también.

—A ver qué le está pasando al duque...

Entraron en la nave y el Doctor revisó los resultados, John sólo podía ver círculos y líneas que no significaban nada para él.

—Oh, está en gallifreyan. La TARDIS confirma que tiene fiebre tifoidea y que, en el caso del duque, lo más adecuado es tratarla con cloranfenicol.

—No creo que encontremos una farmacia de guardia por aquí cerca.

—Puedo ir a buscarlo con la TARDIS, tú debes volver al campamento a ver cómo se encuentra el duque. En cuanto lo tenga, te lo llevaré.

—Preferiría ir contigo.

—Alguno tiene que volver al campamento y supervisar al enfermo. Tal vez no hayan seguido correctamente tus instrucciones y haya empeorado.

John tenía la sensación de que quería dejarlo atrás por algo, pero no se sentía con ánimos para discutir con el Doctor, además, realmente quería ver cómo continuaba el duque. La fiebre tifoidea no era ninguna tontería y él tenía razón, si no se habían seguido bien sus indicaciones, podría empeorar con facilidad.

—No tardes demasiado —aceptó finalmente—, si ha empeorado necesitará el tratamiento con urgencia.

oOo

John se encaminó nuevamente hacia el pueblo. El silencio que antes le había parecido tan agradable ahora le resultaba un poco intimidante. Era perfectamente capaz de defenderse, pero no era lo mismo recorrer un camino a pleno día y acompañado que hacerlo en la oscuridad y sobresaltándose con cada ruido y cada crujido que rompía el silencio.

Los centinelas le permitieron el paso sin problemas, tenían orden del duque de dejarles entrar a cualquier hora del día o de la noche que lo solicitasen. Aunque los físicos de la corte no estaban del todo de acuerdo con la confianza que su señor había demostrado, no se habían atrevido a contradecir sus órdenes ni a intervenir en el tratamiento ordenado por John, al fin y al cabo, lo consideraban un enviado papal.

Se acercó al duque, comprobó la temperatura y el pulso, revisó la tienda y pudo ver que estaba mucho más aseada y ventilada que cuando había estado allí antes. Ya no olía a enfermedad y suciedad. La ropa del enfermo estaba limpia, así como las sábanas y mantas. Los sirvientes le habían confirmado que todo el agua que había bebido la habían hervido previamente, así que estaba correctamente hidratado. A veces, ladrar órdenes como había visto hacerlo a los instructores en el ejército tenía su utilidad.

Se sentó junto a la cama del duque para esperar al Doctor. En cuanto iniciasen el tratamiento el enfermo mejoraría y podría continuar la conquista de Inglaterra y Rose estaría bien y el universo estaría a salvo y tal vez él podría seguir con su vida…

_Continuará..._


	4. Una conversación pendiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si sorprendes a alguien, que no te asuste su reacción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Tanto Sherlock como John fueron creados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle hace muchos, muchos años. La BBC y Moffat los han recreado y adaptado al siglo XXI (diría que de forma... ¡Brillante!). Por desgracia, el Doctor tampoco es mío, aunque sueño con tener una cabina de policía azul en el salón de mi casa.
> 
> Como siempre, agradecer a **DraculaN666** , mi beta-reader, sus comentarios cuando lee un capítulo. Ella ya sabe cuánto me ayuda a encauzar mis ideas y no perderme en el tiempo, el espacio y las dimensiones relativas pero no está de más recordárselo y agradecérselo.

El jaleo en la entrada de la tienda del duque despertó a John. La noche anterior, agotado, se había quedado dormido en la silla junto a la cama del enfermo y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

—Ya no tengo edad para dormir retorcido de cualquier forma en una incómoda silla —murmuró mientras se desperezaba.

Se levantó renqueando y se acercó hasta el duque, comprobó nuevamente el pulso y la temperatura. La fiebre había subido durante la noche y la respiración parecía más dificultosa. Se volvió hacia el ajetreo de la entrada, dispuesto a descubrir cuál era el problema. Se encontró al Doctor, rodeado de los consejeros del duque y varios de los físicos de la corte, discutiendo e intentando impedir la entrada del Señor del Tiempo en la tienda.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —atajó alzando la voz—. ¿Vuestro señor está al borde de la muerte y estáis impidiendo la entrada al que trae la cura?

—No, eso no es cierto —respondió el más anciano de los físicos—. Sólo queremos que nos informen del tratamiento que van a utilizar, para que comprobemos que es el adecuado y que no dañará a nuestro señor.

—¿No habéis sido capaces de identificar la enfermedad y pretendéis que se os permita valorar el tratamiento? —le ridiculizó uno de los cortesanos—. No parece una buena idea.

—¡Basta! —gritó John—. Necesitamos esa cura cuanto antes, después discutiréis cuanto deseéis, pero ahora dádmela.

Hizo una seña hacia el Doctor para que entrase con él en la tienda y ordenó al resto que se quedara fuera. Tomó el paquete con los medicamentos y preparó rápidamente la primera dosis.

—Deberíamos notar la mejoría muy pronto —dijo mirando al Doctor—. Imagino que la TARDIS ha tenido en cuenta las posibles intolerancias y alergias, ¿no?

—La TARDIS siempre tiene en cuenta todos esos detalles.

—Pues entonces sólo nos queda sentarnos y esperar —dijo después de ponerle el tratamiento—. Las primeras horas quiero estar cerca, el resto del tiempo podemos estar en la TARDIS o donde prefieras.

—He traído algo de comida.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio. John no dejaba de mirar hacia el duque, esperando cualquier cambio en su estado. Como médico sabía que no iba a ser una mejoría inmediata, pero no podía evitar comprobar cada poco el estado del paciente.

—¿Has comprobado si nuestra intervención aquí cambia el futuro de Rose?

—Todavía no. Cuando vuelva a dejarte, lo comprobaré.

—¿A dejarme? Pero… yo creía… o sea… No puedo volver.

—John, algún día debes regresar.

—Pero no ahora, no todavía.

—Cuando el duque sane, te devolveré al siglo XXI.

John lo miraba dolido.

—Pero yo pensé que iba a viajar contigo. A visitar el futuro y otros mundos.

—No, ése no fue el acuerdo.

—¿Qué acuerdo? No hemos acordado nada, sólo te presentaste y me pediste ayuda —respondió John—. Cuando esto termine soy yo el que necesita ayuda, el que necesita alejarse de toda aquella mierda. Ahora mismo no puedo enfrentarme a mi vida allí.

—Prometí llevarte de vuelta.

—¿A quién se lo prometiste?

Un quejido del duque los interrumpió. John se levantó rápidamente para comprobar el estado del paciente. Había despertado y el pulso se había normalizado, la respiración era menos trabajosa y la fiebre había comenzado a bajar.

—Tengo sed —dijo el duque con voz pastosa.

John se apresuró a darle algo de beber. A su espalda, sintió que el Doctor se escurría fuera de la tienda.

—Espera, tenemos una conversación pendiente —exclamó sin mirarlo—. En cuanto termine de atender a mi paciente hablaremos.

—Mejor te lo explico todo en cuanto el duque se haya curado, te lo prometo —respondió el Doctor antes de abandonar la tienda.

oOo

El tratamiento del duque se prolongó durante varios días, aunque la mejoría se notó casi inmediatamente. Todo el mundo miraba a John como si fuera un mago, especialmente porque no daba detalles de lo que había hecho para curarlo. Aún desde su cama, el duque comenzó a impartir órdenes y a interesarse de nuevo por la invasión que cada día estaba más próxima.

Con cada día que pasaba, se podía advertir cómo los ánimos en el campamento iban cambiando. Los soldados hablaban esperanzados de la próxima expedición, ya no parecían tan desanimados ni surgían peleas por los motivos más absurdos. John sentía que su labor allí estaba terminando y, en cierto modo, deseaba y temía la conversación que el Doctor y él habían estado aplazando.

Una mañana, después de revisar al duque, decidió que ya estaba lo suficientemente repuesto como para retomar su vida normal y, por tanto, él podría irse. Se negó a que celebraran un banquete en su honor y no admitió ningún tipo de recompensa, sólo había cumplido con su deber y le había hecho un favor a un amigo, porque él consideraba al Doctor un amigo.

Volvió a la TARDIS con todas sus cosas, sin saber muy bien lo que se iba a encontrar allí o si realmente deseaba saber qué ocurría. En esos pocos días que había pasado lejos de Londres había sentido que podía seguir adelante, pero tal vez no tan pronto. No quería que le devolviese a aquel mundo sin Sherlock.

El Doctor le esperaba junto a la TARDIS. Dejó su instrumental dentro y salió de nuevo.

—El duque ya está repuesto —comenzó a hablar—. Nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—Es un poco complicado de explicar…

—Continuar aplazándolo no lo hará más fácil y sólo conseguirá que yo sienta más curiosidad —interrumpió John—. ¿Quién te pidió el favor?

—Sherlock.

—¿Conoces a Sherlock? —dijo sorprendido.

—Uno de sus casos coincidió con una de mis visitas a Londres, intentó deducir unas cuantas cosas sobre mí, pero un Señor del Tiempo escapa a sus habilidades.

—Seguro que le resultó muy frustrante. ¿Por qué te pidió que me trajeses aquí?

—No me pidió que te trajese aquí, me pidió que te sacase de Londres por un tiempo y coincidió que yo te necesitaba aquí.

—¿Para qué quería que me sacases de Londres?

—En primer lugar, para protegerte. En segundo lugar…tendrás que preguntárselo a él.

—Eso resulta un poco difícil —murmuró John con voz triste—. Salvo que seas medium además de Señor del Tiempo.

—Volveremos al Londres del siglo XXI y verás que no te hace falta ningún medium.

 oOo

En los ojos de John brillaba algo parecido a la esperanza.

—¿Me vas a dejar antes de que Sherlock salte?

—No, no sería muy normal que hubiera dos John Watson al mismo tiempo.

—Podría impedir que saltara.

—No, no podrías evitarlo. Volveremos en algún momento después de nuestro encuentro en tu casa.

—Pero tengo que intentarlo. ¡Déjame intentarlo! ¡Tengo que hablar con él!

—John, no puedo llevarte a ningún momento anterior a tu partida. Lo entenderás todo a su debido tiempo.

—¿Y si prefiero quedarme aquí?

—No prefieres quedarte aquí, te lo aseguro. Necesitas volver a tu tiempo.

El Doctor empujó suavemente a John para que entrase en la TARDIS.

—No podemos perder más tiempo, ya hemos acabado con lo que teníamos que hacer.

—¿Sabes si ha surtido efecto?

—Pronto lo sabré. Ahora prepárate, volvemos a Baker Street.

John no podía creer que no pudieran hacer nada por salvar a Sherlock. Había ayudado al Doctor sin hacer preguntas y él no iba a intentar siquiera hacerle ese favor. Necesitaba hablar con su amigo, si no podía impedirlo, al menos comprender por qué había hecho lo que había hecho. Pero no le había dado la opción. Volverían al momento en el que se fue de Baker Street y todo sería de nuevo la misma mierda.

—No quiero volver a Baker Street, llévame a otro sitio, por favor.

—John, debes volver, ése es tu lugar.

—¿A qué momento me vas a devolver? ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?

—Casi tres años desde que nos fuimos.

—¿Tanto? Y la gente que me conoce, ¿qué ha pensado? —preguntó—. Desaparecí sin más. Habrán estado preocupados.

—Mycroft encontró una buena justificación para tu ausencia.

—Mycroft estaba en el ajo, debí suponerlo.

—Hay alguien más esperándote.

—¿Quién?

—Sherlock.

—¿Has… has dicho… Sherlock?

John se quedó sin palabras. Tenía que haber oído mal. Las ideas se amontonaban en su cabeza. ¿Sherlock no había muerto? Y se lo había ocultado, le había dejado sufrir durante semanas para irse a hacer lo que quisiera que hubiese estado haciendo.

Y él como un gilipollas, llorando, temiendo entrar en su propia casa a recoger sus cosas, pensando que su amigo no había sido capaz de confiar en él. ¡Cuánta razón tenía! ¡Sherlock no había confiado en él! Había confiado en un alienígena que viajaba en una cabina de policía azul, pero no en él. Porque al estúpido John Watson no se le pueden contar las cosas, no las entenderá, no es un genio como nosotros.

—Él te lo explicará. Tuvo sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo, aunque yo lo hubiera hecho de otra manera.

—¿Sus motivos? ¿Y yo qué? —exclamó John—. ¿Pensaba dejarme así? ¿Hecho una mierda hasta que decidiese aparecer de nuevo?

—Ésos no eran sus planes.

Pero John no atendía a razones. Se debatía entre las ganas de ver de nuevo a Sherlock y las de partirle su arrogante cara. Cuando la TARDIS se detuvo John se quedó de pie ante la puerta, abriendo y cerrando los puños, no sabía si quería salir, no todavía, no cuando no tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer al verlo.

—John —dijo suavemente el Doctor—, debes salir. Confía en mí.

—No quiero verlo —dijo con rabia—, no ahora.

—Sal, John —insistió.

John comenzó a caminar mientras el Doctor abría la puerta. Cuando vio a Sherlock ante él se quedó clavado en el sitio. No podía creer que estuviese ahí, vivo. Todas aquellas semanas de angustia y él estaba ahí, mirándole, ¿como si nada hubiera pasado?

—¡Maldito cabrón egoísta!

Se abalanzó sobre Sherlock y estampó un puño contra su cara, partiéndole el labio. Le dio otro puñetazo sin que el moreno hiciera nada para protegerse, cayó al suelo y John acabó sobre él, golpeando a ciegas, ya sin fuerzas, pero incapaz de detenerse.

—¡Qué idiota he sido!

—Perdóname, John.

—Para protegerme… ¡Una mierda protegerme! ¡Sé cuidarme solo! —John ni siquiera escuchaba.

—Déjame explicarte.

—¿Por qué? He sido un imbécil, pero hasta los idiotas acabamos aprendiendo por las malas.

No sabía cuánto llevaba allí, dando manotazos cada vez más débiles contra el cuerpo del detective. Intentó levantarse para salir de allí y Sherlock se lo impidió, abrazándole.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó secamente mientras se revolvía entre sus brazos, intentando soltarse—. Déjame.

—John, lo siento —insistió sin aflojar su agarre.

—No tienes que explicarme nada, tenías cosas que hacer, no me necesitabas y no consideraste necesario tenerme al tanto.

—Eso no es cierto. No quería que te hicieran daño y ésa fue la mejor manera de alejarte del peligro que se me ocurrió.

—¡Vamos a alejar al pobre John del peligro! ¡Ha estado en una guerra, pero ahora hay que protegerlo como a un crío, es por su bien!

—John, escúchame, por favor —Sherlock nunca pedía nada por favor.

—¿Sabes lo que han sido estas semanas pensando que habías muerto? ¿Que habías preferido tirarte desde una azotea antes que confiar en mí?

—No, no sé lo que han sido. Pero sí te digo que lo que para ti han sido semanas, para mí han sido casi tres años.

—Tres años... —dudó—. Pero fue por decisión tuya, al menos tú sabías lo que estaba pasando, y yo creía que tú… que habías… que no volvería a verte jamás.

—John, lo siento —tres disculpas en menos de un cuarto de hora, todo un record—. Déjame explicarte.

—No —pero dejó de resistirse.

—Por favor —dijo abrazando más fuerte a John—, déjame contártelo.

No quería escucharle, quería poder sentir esa rabia durante un rato más, poder odiar un poco a Sherlock por lo que le había hecho pasar, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a empujarlo para alejarse de él.

—Me equivoqué. Perdóname, John.

Era la primera vez que oía a su amigo reconocer que se había equivocado.

—Adelante —murmuró sentándose en el suelo, sin alejarse demasiado—, explícamelo.

—No fue sólo por las mentiras que dijeron de mí, sabía que desaparecer era la única manera de desmantelar la organización de Moriarty. Pero te vigilaban, si no hubieses creído que estaba muerto no habrías reaccionado como lo hiciste y te hubieran utilizado para llegar hasta mí.

—Podrías haberme explicado tu plan.

—No, tenías que creer que había muerto. Tenían que verte desesperado. No te imaginas lo duro que fue para mí verte así, la de veces que quise acercarme a ti y decirte que todo era una farsa.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

—No, cada día me resultaba más difícil, pero no podía echarlo todo por la borda. Por eso hablé con el Doctor, le pedí que te pusiera a salvo mientras yo desmantelaba poco a poco toda la organización. Además, te veía sufrir y no sabía cuánto tiempo me llevaría, no quería verte desmoronarte sin poder hacer nada.

—Así que decidiste enviarme lejos… ¡El idiota de John Watson se va de colonias mientras los mayores solucionan los problemas!

—John, no sabía si iba a tardar meses o años y no quería que lo pasaras mal durante tanto tiempo. Metí la pata, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato más, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Miró el labio partido de Sherlock y las marcas en su cara donde lo había golpeado, se merecía cada golpe que le había dado.

—Así que han pasado tres años. Ahora… tú eres más viejo que yo —dijo finalmente John.

Ambos sabían que esa frase era una oferta de paz, todavía quedaba mucho por aclarar, pero al menos estaba dispuesto a escuchar y tenían tiempo, mucho tiempo para eso. Sherlock extendió un mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla del doctor. John dudó un segundo y se acercó a su amigo para refugiarse en sus brazos.

—Te he echado tanto de menos —susurró Sherlock.

—Yo también a ti —respondió John.

Estaban allí abrazados, en el suelo, tan absortos que ni siquiera notaron cuando la cabina de policía azul que hasta hace poco ocupaba la mitad de su sala de estar comenzó a brillar hasta desvanecerse.


End file.
